Drabbles of a Percabeth Sort
by HighFivingGoodbyes
Summary: Does what it says on the Tin, rated T just in case. In need of ideas PPL! Full of Fluff and may contain a lemon here and there, if you ask nicely! R&R please! i give all readers a cookie!
1. Drabbles 1 to 3

**Drabbles of a Percabeth Sort.**

Going Under

Annabeth gave me a funny look, like I was some sort of madman, which I probably was, by this point.

'You are totally insane if you think I'm going to jump off that cliff,' She scolded. 'I don't care if there's water at the bottom! We'll die on impact for sure!'

I rolled my eyes. 'It's like you have no idea how to trust someone. We'll be fine. I promise,'

She took a gulp of air. 'Okay, but only because it's you,'

I blushed nervously. 'Right…' And held out my hand. She laced her fingers in mine, and together we jumped.

Answer

He never listens! It's like I'm invisible sometimes.

He was staring at the TV, as it talked about sharks biting people's legs off, his face glowing with both fascination and annoyance.

'Most sharks are really friendly,' He would mutter.

I would wave my hand in front of his eyes, trying to get his attention, but he'd just stare at the TV like a zombie.

'PERCY!' I'd scream, and then he'd finally look up.

'What?'

'You never answered me!'

He would shrug. 'That's because it's a stupid question that's not even worth answering, because it's so obvious!'

'Please!' I would beg, and then he'd finally mutter 'Yes, of course I do. You're the most important thing in the world to me. So why even bother asking. Of course I love you,'

That is all I needed to hear.

Friends

He had his arm around me, as we watched the old sitcom with content.

'You know, I always wanted Joey to end up Rachel instead of Ross,' I muttered.

'Why?'

I shrugged. 'You know, because Joey's Funny and Ross is just…Ross,'

Percy smiled. 'Yeah, but you know one thing for sure…'

I gawked at him, not having a clue what he was talking about. I hate not knowing!

'You'll definitely end up with me,'


	2. Authors Note

**Drabbles of a Percabeth Sort.**

**A**uthors note

Hey. It's me, obviously, and I appear to be having trouble actually coming up with drabbles! So, if you guys have any ideas, leave me a review or PM me!

Thanks!

-HighFivingGoodbyes


	3. Drabbles 4 to 8

**Drabbles of a Percabeth Sort**

**Right you lot, I need your help!**** I'm not very creative, okay, so it would be awesome if you could leave me some ideas or even random words I can use as titles (Preferably one's I haven't already used!)**

**I wont be posting any more untill i get some reviews, so pretty please give me some reviews because i would really really like to write some more!**

**Thanks!**

**-Gilligan**

Magic

Everything was stunning. The sun was cranberry in colour and the sky was flamingo pink as a result, candy floss clouds lightly scattered.

Lying on a blanket in the sand, cuddling was a couple on their honeymoon, her golden curls glowing, their eyes alight.

The sea was calm, dancing along the shore, a shimmering green, the same colour of his eyes.

'Wow,' she whispered, her head perched on his chest. 'This is magical,'

'I know. It's not that new to us, though…' He muttered.

'Yeah,' she flashed him a smile. 'But still, it's magic,'

'Yeah,'

Greys

Annabeth was playing with the grey hairs near her face, the ones that she'd had since she was 14 years old, twirling them around her dainty fingers.

'Percy?' She asked.

I looked up. I'd been staring at my hands, though I wasn't sure why.

'D'you think I should dye my hair?' She wondered.

I scowled. 'No,'

I fingered my own whispy grey hairs sadly. 'No,' I repeated.

She looked confused. 'Why?'

I sighed. 'Because you are perfect the way you are. You don't need to change a thing. I actually like your greys,'

She looked like I'd said 'Because I like cheeseburgers'

'Yours make you look ten years older,' she muttered.

Gee, Thanks, dear.

I guess that's what you get when you hold up the sky.

Apple

He bit into the apple and sighed. 'Ugh. It tastes too healthy,'

I rolled my eyes. He was acting like a toddler.

'Just eat it,'

He threw his arms up into the air. 'I am! I am! Hold your horses, Miss bossy owl pants,' He exclaimed in protest.

He's such a seaweed brain.

'I'm watching you,' I warned, sitting down on the sofa and crossing one leg over the other. My eyes were fixed on him, like he were the most fascinating thing on TV, or a good book I couldn't put down,'

He took another bite. 'Of course dear,'

He threw himself into the seat beside me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

'You still have to eat the apple,' I told him.

'Aww man!'

Mean

My work colleague took an oversized mouthful of pasta salad and snorted.

'Annabeth seriously! Stop whining about him! At least you can hold down a man! How long have you known him, anyway?' She whined, her mouth full of icy cold pasta.

'Since I was twelve…'

Siobhan scratched her head, ruffling her shiny black locks.

'That's nearly twenty years!'

I nibbled on a fingernail. 'So?'

Siobhan grunted. 'Stop biting your nails. It chips your nail-polish,'

I rolled my eyes.

'The longest I've managed to hold down a man is 1 year,'

I put an arm around her chubby shoulders. 'It's okay. Marriage sucks anyway,'

Okay, so I was lying. I don't think I could imagine a world without Percy.

'You're such a liar,' She muttered.

'Yeah, I know,' I smiled smugly.

Sometimes it's good to be mean.


End file.
